Jules Scott
'''Jules Scott '''is the daughter of Batride, and Hanna Hale making her a member of House Hale. Jules Hale has one sibling in the form of Valian Hale of whom is the current Arch Duke of House Hale as well as being an influencial member of the Order of the Black Dragon. Jules would become the wife of Kieth Scott after she was chosen amongst a larger group of young girls in line to marry him, and through this marriage a member of House Scott. She had three children with Kieth Scott in the form of Hunter, Lilly, and Earl Scott of whome both hunter, and Earl were killed during the Fall of Tree Hill, and her one remaining child in Lilly Scott is still a young girl. Jules Scott has been the rock for her family, as they returned to Tree Hill, and during the siege when they weren't sure of who was still alive. She grieves internally for her beloved sons that fell in Tree Hill, but she knows she must be strong for the rest of the family. History Early History It was the moment that Kieth met Jules Hale and in this relationship he found someone that didn't think he was a complete disapointment and this alone meant that he grew into love with her very quickly. Only a few months into their relationship she gave birth to their first child, and then after that there next child. Years passed and they came to live in the village of Patria where they would grow into a happy and healthy family together. His sons when they came of age came to live in Tree Hill as they wanted to help house Scott in the city, and it would be this decision that would lead to the terrible events in the city. Fall of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill The Siege Liberation Main Article : Second battle of Tree Hill When Tree Hill was liberated Kieth and Jules gathered the House and brought the family to the stables. The family quickly got on their horses and started riding to Tree Hill. The family had no idea whether or not any of their children or siblings would live, and at that time they still had hope. As she rode Jules prepared for the first, and held onto Lilly tightly for support. As they neared the city and saw the huge lines of people, Jules allowed herself to believe for a moment that her children were alright. This hope was quickly dashed when they entered the city, and found their relatives in House Scott. Kieth Scott walked up to his brother Dan, and Dan hugged him. This act alone removed any doubt in Kieths mind, as Dan and Kieth were not close emotionally so giving him a hug was a very bad thing. It took everything she had not to break down in that moment, but she just held onto Lilly closer, and tried her best not to break down. Return to Tree Hill Relationships Kieth Scott See Also : Kieth Scott Category:House Scott Category:People of Tree Hill Category:People Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:House Hale